yj_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles
Achilles (real name Ronnie Autolycus Papadopoulos, born November 3, 2003) is a member of the 2021 team. He is a demigod son of Apollo and the protege of Wonder Woman. Personality Ronnie comes off as introverted or even kind of asshole-ish. He tends to keep people at an arm's length emotionally, even after he's made friends with them. Well, he tries to at least, but he's a mess really. A pile of anxieties that aren't always his, he tries his best to hide behind a stoic façade. When someone actually interacts with him outside of what they're forced to, and don't back down from his stand-off-ish attitude, they find someone who's actually really outgoing and sarcastic and actually acts like a three-dimensional character who would have guessed. He still hides his anxieties and any really negative emotions because he's still not sure if it's him or a passing by bird. It frustrates him to no end because it's not like he wants this but what can he do about it. He faked too much of his personality too long and suddenly it turned into his personality. Physical Description Biography Early Life October 2021 Powers and Abilities Powers: * Superhuman Strength: Like Wonder Woman, Ronnie possesses super strength. But like those in the Flash family, this comes at the cost of requiring a lot of food to keep up with the energy that he's using with these activities. Sure it's not as extreme due to his godly heritage, but with the power, he needs about as much food as them. * Superhuman Durability: Ronnie can take punches, but as soon as it's from someone with super strength, he might as well be a human fighting a human. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ronnie is able to react to and deflect bullets. Not that it's helpful when he's not paying attention. And his reflexes aren't helpful when something's faster than a bullet. Sure he can avoid being shot but that's not going to help him with anything faster. * Animal Empathy: Ronnie can understand the feelings of animals. It's not perfect, honestly more of advanced body language reading than actually feeling something most of the time. But there are times when he feels what animals feel and it's led to times where he's anxious or panicking around certain animals because they're scared and anxious. * Flight: Ronnie can technically fly, but he's not good at it. He can't control it and he's probably made more craters than ice sheets did in the ice age. A year with not just Wonder Woman trying to teach him to fly but also nearly every other flight capable superhero and he gets worse somehow. * Pyrokensis: It's not powerful, maybe enough to light a campfire. He knows how to use it though. A fireball from him might not do much damage but setting a uniform on fire, especially the capes some people wear and it'll do a lot of damage. Abilities: * Archery: While Ronnie's father and aunt are well known for their use of bows, Ronnie actually learned how to use this from his mother, who once aspired to compete in archery, and though that dream fell to the side, she thought her son the skill. If it was because she thought it would be fitting considering his parentage, Ronnie doesn't know. He prefers not using a bow and arrow however and he is rusty due to just not practicing since he was nine. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: A necessary skill with all superheroes, Diana taught him how to properly fight. He can also handle himself in a brawl thanks to his uncle teaching him less formal fighting. * Multilingual: Mostly. His first language is Greek, and he came to America early enough that he's not bad at English. He still stumbles over words because English is hard. It's not as bad as his Spanish however. He can ask for a bathroom, sleep, and food but beyond that, it becomes a bastardization of Greek and Spanish since they're close enough as languages. Equipment Relationships Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandmark) Cerberus A pitbull that was Ronnie's first real save after his powers came in. A trusted companion since the moment Ronnie found him beaten and neglected in a back yard. Ronnie values Cerberus' life above his own honestly because he is a symbol of the hero Ronnie's mother likely would have wanted him to be. Appearances | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:The Team Category:Characters